Love again
by Moonfighter58
Summary: After discovering that her boyfriend of five years cheated on her, Artemis moves into New York City and finds a job in a coffee shop. One of the costumers who's a regular one catches her attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!  
**

 **After reading fanfictions for a year I decided to write one. I'm new here in writing so please don't kill me if I made some mistakes 'cause like everyone's favorite Hannah Montana had sung 'Nobody's perfect'. I love Young Justice and Ultimate Spiderman and I am SO happy that Young Justice is coming back but I'm sad too because Ultimate Spiderman came to end AND was replaced by this new Spiderman show but in my opinion, it's not as good as the old one. I mean for real, Peter Parker in this new show looks like a shitty copycat of Harry Poter(If you like the show it's ok I'm sure you're a nice person and it is just mine opinion on new Spidey)**

 **Anyway, I really love Artemis and Peter paring. Honestly, I never liked spitfire. I mean come on, KF in the show was flirting with everything that moves even with Black Canary and that doctor who gave him heart to save a girl's life in 'Coldhearted' episode.**

 **This story takes place after Artemis comes back from her undercover mission. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Artemis was laying on a bed with eyes closed. She came back home a week ago, she was happy when she saw her mother and the team. Everyone laughed at her calling her a zombie. She and Nightwing got some death threats to warn them to never do something similar again. The moment when she came back home with Wally **would** be the best moment if he didn't run to _'work'_. Artemis thought he would do anything to be with her after a mission.

Wally's disappears were making Artemis more and more worried. Even now she could feel she's lying on a bed alone. "Maybe he's in the kitchen..." Artemis mumbled to herself. She got up and went to the kitchen. When she was in the middle of a corridor she heard Wally's voice " Hey Johnny, I just want to ask if your pal is still working at the flower shop in Central City... That's great, can you give me his phone number so I could call him and ask if he could help me to pick some flowers for the most beautiful woman in the world... Yep... Alright, thanks".

Artemis smiled at her boyfriend's words and walked into the kitchen. She warped her arms around Wally and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck. "Morning" Artemis said still smiling. "Oh, morning Arty. I thought you were still asleep" Wally said looking at Artemis. "I woke up five minutes ago, you weren't lying beside me so I decided to check if you are here". Wally took a sip of his coffee" Well here I am but I need to go" he said standing up. "Where are you going?" Artemis asked following him to their bedroom. "Um, I have some things to take care of".

The blonde glared at her boyfriend and put her hands on her hips. "What things?" Artemis said making Wally look at her. "Uncle Barry asked me if I can help him in Central City, my dad needs help with bathroom renovation..." Wally said while he was putting on his jeans. "I can go with you," she said walking up to him. "No," he said without hesitation, making Artemis shocked "Why not?", Wally put on his T-shirt and without explaining himself he went out of the house.

Artemis had a bad feeling about this, so she got dressed and followed Wally. Artemis tracked his phone and saw he used his super speed 'cause he was already in Central City. She went to nearest zeta beam and teleported to Central City. After thirty minutes of walking, Artemis found Wally in a coffee shop. "He probably waits for Barry and flowers are for Iris," she said and was ready to get back home but when she glanced one last time at Wally she saw **her** boyfriend hugging Linda Park the news reporter. "I'm sure she's just a friend," Artemis said but she quickly took these words back when Wally gave Linda flowers and kissed her. She couldn't believe it, her boyfriend of **five years** cheats on her. She was gone for three months and he was meeting with this slut behind her back.

Artemis walked into the coffee shop and made her way to the table where Wally and Linda were sitting. She was so angry she could kill both of them right here, right now. Wally didn't see her so she smacked him in the head hard. The look on his face when he turned around was priceless"Artemis! W-what are you doing here?!" he yelled looking at her"I wanted to know where the hell, are you really going. How long have you been cheating on me?!". Linda frowned at Artemis"Who the hell are you and why are you ruinating our anniversary?" Artemis' body stiffed at this words," Which anniversary?","We're together for a year now,". Artemis smacked Wally one more time"You were cheating on me for a year!" Linda stood up"Who the fuck are you?!", "I am-sorry, I **was** his girlfriend for five years!" Artemis screamed making a couple of tears escape.

Linda glowered at Wally"Is it true?" Wally looked at Linda and said something Artemis thought she would never hear"It's true but Linda, I love you,". Artemis didn't want to hear any of this anymore, she ran out of the coffee shop and rushed to nearest zeta beam.

* * *

"He did what?!" Zatanna screamed through the phone, she was in her apartment in New York City "He was cheating on me for a year and he told this bitch that he loves her in front of me!" Zatanna could hear her best friend's voice crack. She wanted to change Wally into a frog for what he did but first, she needs to comfort Artemis "Arty I'm going to teleport you to my house try not to move for a moment", ","Ok". Zatanna hung up and took a deep breath "Ereh simetra tropelet!" Artemis appeared in front of Zatanna with red eyes and tears streaming down her face. Zatanna immediately hugged Artemis and let her friend cry on her shoulder "It's gonna be alright, don't worry. If you want you can move in with me, I could call Dick to help us take your things from Palo Alto" she said stroking Artemis' hair softly. The blonde archer nodded still crying "I'm gonna kill that bastard" Zatanna said frowning.

Next day Dick, Zatanna and Artemis were in front of the door to now Wally's house. Dick was boiling with anger, he knocked at the door and waited for Wally to open. Artemis was holding both Zatanna and Dick so they wouldn't attack the redhead. When Wally opened he immediately ran away leaving a note on doors saying 'Lock the house after you get your stuff'. Dick took the note and ripped it to tiny pieces "Come on girls, we have some packing to do" he said walking into the house with Zatanna and Artemis behind him.

* * *

The web warriors locked up Taskmaster after he nearly blew up the whole city, now Spiderman and Spiderwoman were swinging around the New York "How about we race to Empire State Building" Spiderwoman suggested speeding up "Hey! That's cheating!" Spiderman screamed trying to catch up with Spiderwoman. He was trying his best to outgo Spiderwoman but she was too far away. Spiderman got to Empire State Building five minutes after Spiderwoman. When he looked around he saw MJ without her mask "Want to give me a kiss as a second place reward?" Spiderman said taking his mask off.

MJ gave him a small smile "Peter, you know you are very precious to me but I feel we made a mistake when we started this relationship". Peter stood frozen, he couldn't move, he couldn't say anything. MJ waved her hand and Nova came out of his hiding place "Hey Peter...", "You, you're breaking up with me?" Peter said staring directly at Nova and MJ. "Yes but it's not your fault Peter, it's me, I had thought we were meant to be together but after Sam came back to earth. It brought back memories from high school" MJ said grabbing Nova by the hand "Sorry webs but we, we're in love and both of us want you to be our friend"

Peter put on his mask and turned away "It's alright guys, I understand. Now, don't mind but I need some time alone". Spiderman jumped from the building leaving Nova and Spiderwoman.

Spiderman came back to his small apartment. Right after he took off his sweat suit he went to take a shower, on his way he saw a photo of him and MJ on their first date "I should see that coming" Peter said and sighed. When he came out of the bathroom he turned the TV on to see JJJ's face and his spider logo "This menace Spiderman and his partners in crime destroyed one of Daily Bugle's banners!". Peter sighed. He quickly turned off the TV and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three weeks after MJ broke up with Peter, our friendly neighborhood Spiderman still can't be around Nova and Spiderwoman. If he's near them, he can't concentrate and he feels sick every time the lovely couple is making out. He's trying to avoid them but they like to be in the **same** place he **is** at the moment. Now Peter was going to buy a coffee before his meeting with his boss. Since MJ will start work in Daily Bugle, Peter decided to find a new job. Taking pictures of yourself in red and blue spandex isn't the best way to make money anyway, especially when your boss is James Jonah Jameson.

Peter came into his favorite coffee shop, he was surprised that just a few people were there, usually, Peter needs to wait thirty minutes for his order because there are too many people. This time Peter got his order after a couple of minutes. He still has some time so he sits on a chair and takes a sip of his coffee. _"I still don't understand why she chose Sam over me. I don- **didn't** know she would choose a guy who had left her to re-join the guardians. I had been by her side every time she needed me to. I guess I was just a rebound guy..."._

While Peter was lost in his thoughts, two young women walked into the shop. The blonde sat on a chair and the dark hair woman went to order a coffee. "Artemis, you want a croissant?", "No, just coffee". Artemis looked around the place and saw a guy with brown hair staring at her. She waved at him but he didn't move a muscle. It was creeping her out. She didn't look like a mess anymore, why he was staring directly at her. He wasn't bad looking, he was a handsome man around her age. Artemis turns around to avoid eye contact. "Hey Arty, you said you want to get a job, right?" "Yeah,", Zatanna sits across her friend "Well, they're looking for a waitress. This place is near our apartment, you wouldn't have problems with college and the payout isn't bad. Artemis? Are you even listening?" Zatanna waved to get Artemis' attention "Look to your right," Zatanna turned her head and saw a man who was staring at Artemis "Well, well, not bad Arty," "What?!" "Go talk to him or... I'll go." Artemis blinked a few times "You won't".

Zatanna smirked and stood up. Artemis tried to stop her friend but Zatanna used her magic and Artemis couldn't move. "Hey there," Zatanna said getting a man's attention "Hey," "I just want to ask, why are you staring at my friend?" " What, I wasn't staring at anybody-" "Yes you were," "No, I really wasn't. I was just thinking, that's all," Peter looked from Zatanna to a beautiful blonde girl few feet away from him. "Was I staring at her?" "So you were staring," "No!" "If you want I can introduce you," "Thanks but I need to go, so... maybe some other time" Peter stood up and went out of the coffee shop.

Zatanna came back to Artemis who was sending her a death glare "What? At least I know why he was staring at you" "I heard him,". Zatanna rolled her eyes and grabbed her things "Come on mean Queen, we've got a _thing_ to do" "If we need to go, then can you _let_ me stand" Artemis said. Zatanna didn't know what Artemis was talking about but she quickly reminded herself "Tes simetra eerf" "Finally, now I can kill you" "You do it later, now we need to go,".

* * *

"Parker, you're late! Again!" Jameson yelled when Peter walked into the room "Sorry Mr. Jameson but I-" "Ok, shut up. Justice Leauge is welcoming new members, here in New York. This Hall Of Justice was destroyed during the fight in Washington. I need you to do some photos, now go!" "I'm quitting" "What?!" Peter walked closer to Jameson's desk"I don't want to work here anymore but I'll go there and do last photos for you Jameson," Peter went to his locker to get his things and of course his luck needed to kick in. "Hey Peter," Peter turns around to see MJ with Sam "Hey, sorry but I need to go," "Gee, you really too busy to talk with us. Don't worry Spiderman won't hide from you if you're late," Sam said warping his arm around MJ.

Peter glared at him "I'm going to _'Justice Leauge's new members welcoming'_ I've got five minutes to get a good place for taking photos," "I've got it, we can go with you. Besides I need to get ready for work like that," Sam raised his eyebrow "Like what," "In stress silly, I can bet that when I start work I'll be stress as hell. Better get used to it sooner,". Peter didn't care, he needs to go as far away from them as possible. He left them and went to Times Square.

* * *

Artemis was standing behind a wall with other heroes who were joining the Justice Leauge. After an undercover mission, heroes who were under Klarion's control five years ago, came back and decided to widen the League and she was included. Artemis wasn't the only one who is joining the League, Superboy and Miss Martian were joining too. She was still nervous tho. "Artemis? Are you alright?" Superboy asked walking up to her "I'm fine, just little nervous. How are you? You seem...upset," "A little. I always thought we would be welcomed at the Hall you know," "I thought I would never join the Justice League, so...". Superboy nodded, he knows what she was talking about.

"Good afternoon everyone," Superman spoke. Artemis sighed and stood in the line with others "I am honored to say that our planet will be safer after this event, the Justice League is very happy to welcome it's new members,". After these words, heroes went on the stage "Superboy, Arrowette, Firestorm, Miss Martian and Blue Devil," Superman said turning his head to heroes "Welcome to Justice League,".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days after Artemis had joined the Leauge, she got a job in a coffee shop. Today was her first day in the new job, she was scared a little, but excited as well. "Relax girl, you'll be fine," Zatanna said while she was eating her sandwich, "It's easy for you to say," Artemis said hooking on her name tag to her apron. "I wonder if that guy who had stared at you-" "Zee..." the blonde said frowning at her friend "Fine, fine. And it was just wondering Arty... but then again," the magician nodded her head at right where a young man who probably was a regular customer.

"You've got to be kidding me," Artemis said looking away from the stranger "Come on Arty, you should start to meet new people especially here in New York,". Artemis sighed "Here goes nothing," she grabbed her notebook and went to her costumer. "Hello, may I take your order?" Peter looked up to see a blonde woman around his age with a fake smile on her face, she was very similar to someone, "Um, one coffee with milk, please," he said still looking at her, well staring at her "Have I got something on my nose?" Peter quickly looked away, "No, sorry,". When Artemis walked away, Peter took out photos of Justice League welcoming its new members. The waitress who took his order was looking just like Arrowette, "Nah, it's just my sick imagination,".

Artemis went back to Zatanna, "So, how's your _'stalker'_?" Zatanna asked smirking. "He was staring at me again, but...", "But?" Artemis looked at the brown hair man "I kinda liked it," "Well, well," "Zip it,".

Peter was still looking at the photos when his communicator beeped "Spiderman, we've got Doom running around Manhattan. Web Warriors are already there," Nick Fury said and hunged up. "Great, another day with MJ and her 'are you alright?'" Peter stood up and went to Artemis "I'll take that coffee to go," "Alright, here you go," Peter paid and rushed outside. "Wow, he's a fast guy," Zatanna said "We need to go too, there's a freak destroying Manhattan. Batman sent... Booster Gold to help," "MY god not him, this guy is more annoying then, then... everything!" "I know but I still want him there then banana with super speed".

Spiderman and Agent Venom were fighting Doctor Doom while the rest of the Web Warriors were trying to defeat all Doom bots. "Hey, Doom... eh... where's your...um...boom?" "Good God, Venom, please don't crack any jokes," Spiderman said facepalming, "Says who!" Agent Venom yelled back at his team leader "Just focus on stopping Doom," Spiderman said and jumped to dodge Doctor Doom's laser. "Fools! You really think you can defeat Doom!" "With a big boom!" "Jesus Flash...". Doom used his robots to coop up Spiderman and Agent Venom "There's... too many... of them..." "You want boom! Let me help you with that..." "Nooo!".

As Doom takes out his control panel it gets hit by an arrow and falls to the ground "Who dares to destroy my moment!" "I think we do," Doom looked up and saw Arrowette, Booster Gold, and Zatanna "Nice shot babe, what else can you do with that hands of yours," Booster said making Artemis and Zatanna cringe "Oh wonderful, the Justice Leauge. Finally some real opponents,". Arrowette and Booster jumped down to free Spiderman and Agent Venom while Zatanna was distracting Doom. "Looks like you SHIELD pals need a hand here," Booster said getting robots off Agent Venom "No we don't need any help! We're doing just fine!" Venom shouted destroying the rest of the robot of himself "Venom calm down! They're helping us!" Spiderman yelled getting free with Arowette's help "New York is our city! Not theirs!".

Agent Venom rushed at Doctor Doom but was punched in the face and sent to hit the wall "Sorry about him. We could really use your help guys," Spiderman said making Booster smirk "Well I don't know if we can, especially if the rest of your people are like that guy," Spiderman frowned and was about to say a couple of things to Mr. gold ass but "Don't listen to this dumbass, we help you. Do you know his weak points?" "Well..".

"You cant stop me I'm-" Doom was covered in smoke "Romra sih ffo koot," when smoke disappeared Doom noticed that he was not in his armor but in his boxers with cats. "What the- how did you do that," "You can do anything with a little bit of magic,". Doom was sent to lock up but he knows he'll be free by a minute "Thanks for your help,"  
"You're welcome bag, now excuse me but as you can see girls are just aching for my attention especially blonde here," after hearing that, Artemis was ready to cut Boosters head off "You're a real asshole by talking about your teammates like that, oh and by the way dude you didn't help at all, they did," Spiderman said pointing at Arrowette and Zatanna. "Finally someone shut him down," "With a style,".


End file.
